Pages and Ink
by Ayiere
Summary: It was long believed that the Sage of Six Paths only created nine beasts of unimaginable chakra from the creature called Ten-Tails. However, almost everything never goes exactly as planned. Is there yet another jinchūriki roaming the Shinobi world?


**AUTHOR NOTES:** **This begins shortly after Lady Tsunade was elected to become Hokage in the anime. I'll probably continue down the main story line as much as I can, though things will obviously be different since my OC exists here. This fanfic is rated M due to future intense violence, gore, strong language, and sexual themes. c:**

* * *

 _chapter one_

"W-What do we do, Shizukesa?" Goro stuttered, his hands nervously pressing together. "Do you really think now is the time to make a move?" Even his voice was filled with anxiousness. That's how Goro always was - a blob of anxiety and chakra mixed together.

"I don't think there ever _will_ be a good time, Goro." I murmured. The Hidden Leaf Village was breath-taking; bustling with activity, large beautiful structures, and a great mountain with the faces of the five Hokage carved into it behind everything. I sighed, falling back into a sit before drawing my knees up to prop my arms comfortably on top.

We were currently resting in a tall tree overlooking the town, if not smack dab in front of it. Goro and I reigned from the village Hidden in the Clouds, so we traveled quite a long ways from home to visit a child named Naruto Uzumaki. This kid was rumored to have a tailed beast within him, and from my understanding, it's the exact tailed beast I was looking for.

"Maybe you should take a night to sleep on it," Goro rambled on, scratching the back of his poofy brown head. "He's not going anywhere, right? We could go get something eat, maybe visit a spa.. Hey! We could even go gambling!"

"..You do realize we're still underage, don't you?"

"Nothing some Genjutsu won't fix!"

I laughed. I couldn't help it, but I laughed. Here was this boy was beside me, timid yet ready to take on the world for me. We've known each other forever, and he hardly changed at all. Well, scratch that. He's grown stronger, much stronger since the academy days. Soon my laughter subsided, and my usual poker face took over once more. "I think you're right. We could get a feel for everything and everyone here." Getting back on my feet, I shot a small smile in Goro's direction. "Maybe we could squeeze in some gambling, too."

* * *

Slurp. Sluuuuurp.

An endless flow of ramen was sucked into Goro's black hole of a mouth, spewing droplets of broth all around him. ..Including on me. Twitch.

"DO YOU MIND? SOME PEOPLE LIKE TO ENJOY THEIR FOOD WITHOUT YOUR SPIT FLOATING IN IT." I yelled, smacking him upside the head. Goro was cool and all, but I swear you couldn't eat with him anywhere. Sushi, ramen, even rice would be thrown everywhere when this beast got his hands on it. Huffing, I turned back to my own bowl only to find the chef cringing in surprise away from me. Oops.

"Oh, don't mind her. She's always this grumpy," Goro grumbled, apparently seeing the chef's alarm too as he rubbed his head. Twitch.

"I AM NOT." I yelled once more, just about two seconds away from thumping him again.

"Okay, okay!" Goro laughed hesitantly, raising his hands in surrender. "I was just kiddiiiinnnngg."

..A sudden wave of cold air blew over me, sending chills down my spine. Only it wasn't a breeze at all. It was like.. an uneasy feeling that overwhelmed me to the core. What the hell?

"Shizukesa?" His voice was there, but it was as if Goro was very far away. "Are you okay?" I didn't answer.

The pit of my stomach swirled, and I stepped off the stool a little more shakily than I would've liked. "I need some air. I'll be right back." Without any explanation, I walked out and into the busy path before me. It felt as though my breath was taken from me, like I couldn't take in enough air no matter how hard I tried. But that wasn't it. It was as if.. my body was being pulled somewhere, a dull tugging bringing me to God knows where. Clutching my chest, I desperately tried to focus my breathing. In, and out. Inhale and exhale. That's it, Shizukesa. Inhale, and ex-

"Oof."

My body bounced back, basically hitting a brick wall out of no where. I was so involved on myself, I became oblivious to everything around me. I silently cursed myself, wishing it _was_ a brick wall, but was instead gifted a person instead.

"Crap, I'm sorry. I was, uh, looking somewhere else." I rushed on. By the looks of it, I bumped into another Shinobi; black hair pulled back into a spikey ponytail, and the most bored look on his face like there was no tomorrow. He quirked an eyebrow, his hands shoved into his pockets as he glanced down at me. Those eyes. I knew those kind of eyes. Analyzing everything, drinking in what they can. My guard immediately shot up, quickly straightening myself and clearing the uncomfortableness in my throat.

"It's no big deal." He said, probably realizing he hit another ninja too. An unfamiliar one, at that. Although it was the slightest of movements, I caught his body tense, as if he was mentally preparing for a surprise attack. Yeah, I'm wary about you too, buddy. "I don't think I've seen you around before," he commented. "You're from out of town, right?"

Ugh. This is the last thing I wanted to do. Making small talk with the locals wasn't exactly my forte, and neither was lying to be honest. My eyes started searching for something, anything, to get me out of here. "That obvious, huh?"

"A little. My name's Shikamaru Nara. If you need help finding anything, I could point you in the right direction. I know how troublesome being lost can be."

Mhm. I'm sure you could, Mr. Nara. Oh boy, this was gonna be fun.


End file.
